1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, in general, and more particularly to an apparatus for controlling security of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent development of digital technology, various kinds of electronic devices, such as mobile communication terminals, smart phones, tablets, Personal Computers (PCs), Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), electronic schedulers, notebooks, wearable devices, and the like, are widely used. The electronic devices have evolved to reach a mobile convergence stage encompassing the functions of the other devices. For example, the electronic devices are able to provide a telephony function such as a voice call, a video call, etc., a message exchange function such as a short message service (SMS)/multimedia message service (MMS), an electronic mail, etc., an electronic scheduler function, a photographing function, a broadcast replay function, a video replay function, a music replay function, an Internet function, a messenger function, a game function, or a social networking service (SNS) function, etc.
An unlocking method of an electronic device displays a pattern input area on a fixed area in a screen lock state, recognizes an input pattern which is inputted by touching the displayed pattern input area, and determines whether to unlock the screen. However, the user of the electronic device should use both hands to input a pattern to the pattern input area displayed on the fixed location, and thus has difficulty in inputting a pattern with one hand. In addition, since the lock screen is displayed on the first screen, the lock screen may hide the screen (wall paper) (visual noise), and accordingly, may increase screen complexity. In addition, when the pattern input area is not displayed on the first screen, depth may be generated and thus much time may be required to perform an operation desired by the user (an unlocking operation).